


No Escape

by a2zmom



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the Open on Sunday community. Prompt was escape.</p></blockquote>





	No Escape

Logically Fred understood what had happened. She was well aware of worm holes and alternate universes after all.

She held tight to her memories – her mom's lilac perfume, her dad's corny jokes, the meat-cheese-bean jumble of a taco – but put her faith in science. The right formula would return her home.

One day a cow (human, she almost screams) was casually murdered in front of her for no reason. Her hope began to crumble as her mind started to shatter. Physics had proven to be a false god, the only option left was to escape deep within herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Open on Sunday community. Prompt was escape.


End file.
